Club Tokyo Mew Mew
by newmew4you
Summary: For Kacy-X-Kisshu-4evr! The Mew Project never happened, and the gang is working at a club called Club Tokyo Mew Mew! Ichigo likes Kish, Lettuce likes Pai, Ryou is a DJ and Pudding is drunk? One shot


**Club Tokyo Mew Mew**

She sighed as the pounding music shook the plates, threatening them to tip over and crash onto the floor. She reached up and steadied them, the clinking stopping for now. Sweat trickled down her forehead as mid-summer Tokyo heat lingered in the small room, the door wide open.

Although it was night time, the humidity still lingered in the air, making the work seem to last forever. The sink was filled with bubbles and dirty dishes, cups and bowls, and much more of them on the counter than in the dish washer. She slowly scrubbed the melted cheese out of one of the bowls while the rhythmic bass played, along with deep vocals. The young girl, recognizing the song, started humming and swaying her hips to the beat as she scrubbed the bowl clean.

_"Come here, rude boy, boy; can you get it up? _

_Come here rude boy, boy; is you big enough? _

_Take it, take it baby, baby Take it, take it; love me, love me! _

_Come here, rude boy, boy; can you get it up? _

_Come here rude boy, boy; is you big enough? _

_Take it, take it baby, baby Take it, take it; love me, love me!" _

She mumbled as she slowed down her cleaning.

"Maybe if you stopped singing, you'd be done faster, Ichigo." A teasing voice captured her interest and she stopped her cleaning to turn around and respond.

"Sorry Kish, it's hard to focus when there's pounding music threatening to make the dishes fall onto the floor." She talked back.

"Sorry darling, that's not my problem. My job's to make sure you do your work before closing." A man about the age of 19 was leaning against the door frame; his strange green hair framed his angular face, his golden eyes and his canines that poked out from his mouth, making his smirk seem more seductive than anything else. She let out a sigh as he chuckled. His smart ass attitude matched hers, although she was a bit more irritated than teasing at this moment.

"Fine, I'll just talk it up with Ryou." She mumbled.

"Now you know Ryou is only the DJ, not the manager right?" Kish laughed. "And he sure isn't the one to turn down his music." Ichigo sighed.

"I know a club is supposed to be loud but… it makes it difficult." The girl about the age of 18 pushed her long red hair behind her ear, her chocolate eyes staring at a spot on the wall, not wanting to look at Kish's captivating eyes.

"Then take it up with Deep Blue." Kish suggested. Ichigo stuck her tongue out.

"He hates me and you know that. Even if he is the manager, I don't like him. Who stage names themselves 'Deep Blue'?" Ichigo rolled her eyes.

"Someone who likes the color blue?" Kish suggests. Ichigo giggled and shook her head.

"His real name is Masaya, but he gets mad whenever you call him that. He'd rather you call him Deep Blue for whatever reason." Ichigo ranted.

"Well his eyes are blue so maybe it is his favorite color!" Kish pushed again. Ichigo rolled her eyes at him.

"Please! People don't make their favorite color their eye color."

"I don't know, my favorite color is brown and green, and your eyes are brown and my hair is green. Two of my favorite things, my favorite color!" He winked at her and she resisted a blush. He always teased her like this and she was always blushing, showing him her true feelings.

"Wait, your hair?" She giggled.

"Yeah, if I didn't like it so much it wouldn't be so handsome now would it?" He flipped his hair over his shoulder dramatically for emphasis and she laughed out loud. Sometimes he was a little goober, her best friend and her crush all in one. How inconvenient for her.

"Ok Kish, well I got to get back to these dishes before 'Deep Blue' catches me chatting it up with you and reduces my pay; AGAIN."

"I actually don't think he can anymore unless you plan on working for free." Kish poked. Ichigo laughed and pushed his out of the room.

"Goodbye Kish." She said teasingly as she shoved him out the door.

"Ichigooo darling you're really not gunna push me out to serve the drunks more drinks are you?" Kish whined. She looked at his clothes for serving food and drinks, a black vest with a brown tee shirt underneath, black baggy sweats and black tennis shoes. His own personal green hat sat loosely sideways on top of his head. His outfit was spilled with different alcoholic drinks from the guests. She sneered and winked and wishing him good luck before shutting the door on his pleading face. The music switched to a song she loosely knew and she swayed her way back to the dishes.

* * *

The club music pounded heavily in Kish's ears as he turned from the kitchen door after being shoved out. "That girl..." he mumbled as he shook his head, a smile plastered on his face.

He opened his eyes to see an angry blue haired girl staring at him.

"So you have enough time to chat it up with the dishwasher, but not enough to serve the guests?" She fumed, taping her foot. Kish rubbed his neck and looked at the ceiling.

"Sorry Mint, I was asking her to clean a little faster because we're running out of cups."

"As your boss I expect you to follow my directions and do as I say. And so far, there are no martinis at table six like I asked there to be. Now, get to work." She threw him an angry look and turned around to go busy herself. He let out a whoosh of breath and mocked her behind her back by making his hand talk like her in a high pitched voice. Mint was only 18 but somehow was his boss. She had navy blue hair, wither that was her real hair color or not he and Ichigo debated over, and she had bright blue eyes, and she was a little too snooty for Kish's tastes.

He strolled out from the hall and the pounding bass got louder, and the floor moved with the beat. He exited the hallway and saw people dancing, some drunk. People who weren't dancing sat at tables in the back, talking and drinking. A platform in the front had a turntable area with Ryou the DJ behind it, a pair of headphones around his neck. His DJ name was 'Ice Breaker' but Kish and Ichigo just called him Ryou. Purple blue and pink lights danced around the large dark room, illuminating party goer's faces. Ryou stared at his discs in concentration, mixing and scratching songs. He was quite good, and Kish often enjoyed listening to his music while serving people.

Arg, serving people. He sighed and turned towards the bar station and started walking towards it when a girl collapsed onto him.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Her panicky voice squeaked out. He rubbed his head and opened his eyes to see a young girl with bright green hair and eyes with glasses. She had shot glasses shattered next to her, probably dropped when she ran into him.

"You ok?" He asked, looking at her hand that was on the glass.

"I-I'm fine I'm sorry for running into you, it's hard to see with the lights." She pushed her glasses up on her nose and clutched her right hand.

"You a new waitress here?" Kish asked as he stood and brushed himself off. He offered his hand to her and she carefully took it.

"Ye-yes." She stuttered.

"Ah, you hurt yourself." He reported calmly, glancing at her bleeding hand with glass in it.

"I-it's fine!" She stuttered. He shook his head and pulled her towards the back where the first aid station was. They passed blasting speakers and Kish flinched, he still hated the way it made your body vibrate with the bass. They pushed past a drunken couple and came to a bright red door. Kish opened it and lead her into the bright room. He stopped momentarily letting his eyes adjust to the light and when they did he saw the familiar first aid station.

It had bright white walls and a tiled floor, much different from the dark blue carpet out there. Lettuce looked around franticly, pushing her glasses up with her wrist. A white bed was in the corner, along with a supply closet next to it. The pounding music was gone, thanks to the soundproof walls that were installed. This room was put here for people who got too drunk to know which way was up or down and hurt themselves. A man came out of the supply closet and looked up from a bag in his hand.

"Hey Pai, she fell on some glasses." Kish said bluntly. Lettuce started getting uncomfortable.

"I-it was an accident, I'm terribly sorry I-" She looked around Kish and saw Pai, and stopped talking. Pai stared back. Kish scratched his head and looked at the two.

"Anyways…" Kish said, breaking the silence. Pai blinked his purple eyes and turned to put the package down.

"Well, come sit on the bed and we'll check it out." Pai huffed. Lettuce hesitated then slowly walked over to the bed and sat down. Now that it wasn't dark and confusing, Kish could see the girl was wearing a bright green top with a medium length gray skirt. She had gray gloves with no fingers, one that was bleeding, and red sneakers. Her glasses were black and her hair was pulled into a long braid that went down her back.

Her nervous eyes scanned the room and her good hand fiddled with her skirt. Pai turned to her and she sat still, seeming nervous. Pai pushed his purple hair back behind his ear and gently held her bleeding hand. Pai was 20, and used to be a good friend of Kish's. Him, Pai and Taruto had been like brothers as kids, but as Kish became friends with Ichigo, he eventually stopped hanging out with Pai and Taruto and instead with Ichigo. Kish drifted apart from Pai and Taruto, and are loose friends today.

"I'm gunna have to cut your glove off." Pai mumbled. She nodded nervously and he turned around to find the scissors. Kish soon found this very boring and turned to leave.

"Well feel better." he said dismissively and left the room. He closed the door behind him and was welcomed with the music again.

"Kisshu." Kish turned, already knowing who it was by the formality he was given.

"Keiichiro hey!" Kisshu said, knowing why he was here.

"Kisshu it would be good if you started serving drinks." Keiichiro said, a little annoyed. Kish rubbed the back of his head.

"I was just getting over there." He said. Keiichiro sighed and turned for the bar station. Keiichiro, a 33 year old gentleman, was the bar tender; he was supposed to make sure Kish served the drinks and did his job. He was always very formal and had his chestnut hair in a ponytail with an apron tied around him. Sighing Kish made his way back to the bar. A wooden counter had stacks of glasses and drinks behind it, and Keiichiro stood behind the bar talking to someone.

He squinted through the purple light that had just hit him to see who it was. When the light moved he saw a girl, who was defiantly not 21. She looked disoriented and angry. She had bright orange hair and was swaying, holding onto the bar for support. He walked closer and it wasn't until he was right next to them did he hear the argument.

"Now you listen here... This guy-" She gripped Kish's vest and he backed up. "-has been serving me drinks all night. So I supp-supposeeee you give me a drink." She slurred her words and when Kish looked up Keiichiro was giving him a look.

"This young lady here says you have been serving her drinks." Keiichiro said crossly.

"Um ya?" Kish recognized this chick loosely. He had severed her a couple of martinis.

"Kish she's 15!" Keiichiro hissed. Kish raised his eyebrows and looked at the girl. Indeed, she did not look anything like a 21 year old.

"Hey I didn't know!" Kish exclaimed. The girl swayed again and leaned against Kish. He stepped back a bit and grabbed the girl so she wouldn't fall. "Well looks like she's hammered." Kish laughed nervously. Keiichiro pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

"Well miss, let's get you out of here. I'll call Zakuro." Keiichiro turned and unhooked the little phone under the counter and dialed a number. He disappeared behind the bar to call Zakuro, the security.

She was a fine girl, 19 but seemed like she was 21. She hardly ever talked, had long purple hair and beautiful eyes. Kish would totally be all over her if she didn't scare him so much. When Keiichiro came back, Kish could already could see the girl walking through the crowd towards the bar.

"You seem like…. Like a good guy. You'll get me a drink right? Na-no-da?" The girl gripped his arm and looked up at him.

"Na-no-da? How old are you?" He asked rhetorically , trying to pry the girl off his arm.

"15 na-no-da." She mumbled and giggled. Kish raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"How did you get in here?" Kish asked the swaying girl.

"Easy hahaha… My friend made me a…. a whatchamacallit na-no-da!" She reached into her pocket and pulled out a little slip of paper. Kish grabbed it and squinted at the tiny writing.

"A fake I.D. hu?" Kish grumbled. Zakuro walked next to him and grabbed the girl around her arm.

"Come on." She said icily, giving Kish a look. He gave an apologetic look towards Zakuro as she pulled the girl out.

"Kids these days." Kish shook his head and turned to Keiichiro, who was glaring at Kish. "What?" Kish asked. Keiichiro gave him a deeper glare. "I didn't know, I can't check everyone's I.D.! If you're going to blame someone, blame the guard for letting her pass with a fake I.D.!" Kish held up the piece of paper and Keiichiro sighed.

"Fine, I'll go talk to Taruto." Keiichiro turned to head out. "Watch the bar." He called before disappearing in the crowd of people. Kish sighed and hoped up behind the bar just as a couple strolled up.

"We would like two glasses of vodka please." The very intoxicated girl requested, clinging onto her boyfriend for dear life. Kish smirked; he loved this part of the job.

"Well, let's see here, two for you or two for your boyfriend?" Kish asked. The girl looked at him funny.

"Tw-two for us." She stammered.

"Ah so you both want two?" Kish asked, leaning over the bar.

"N-No…. I want one and he wants… um…" She bent her head back in thought.

"I want two for us as in me and her." The guy tried, a little more stable than her.

"Ah, so I see, four then." Kish stated. He smirked when the girl moaned out in thought, greatly confused.

"One for me…. And I think- I think you wanted two?" She pointed a finger to her boyfriend. "Wait…" She mumbled.

"How many did we want?" The guy asked.

"I do-don't know." The girl giggled. "Oh wait I know!" She turned to Kish, seeming to have made up her mind.

"Four please." Kish held back a laugh and set up two.

"Here you go, that'll be 24 dollars please." Kish said.

"But for two it's 12 dollars." The man said, confused.

"Yes but you ordered four remember?" Kish said. The man starred at Kish.

"Oh yeah okay." Kish handed over the drinks and took the 24 dollars with a smug. This job was pretty fun.

**Samonia: Managed to get this out before midnight, so I guess I'm not late :) **

**Pudding: I'm the drunk in the story na-no-da? **

**Samonia: yes, sorry about that ^^; **

**Kisshu: Hehe I like my person, deceiving drunk people is fun :) **

**Ichigo: IM THE DISHWASHER? **

**Samonia: Yup, I thought it would totally fit you hehehe…. Hehehe REVIEW PLEASE! For Kacy-X-Kisshu-4evr! **


End file.
